


Is it a Romeo and Juliet?

by calamityrose



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Bellarke, Bellarkefanfiction.com, F/M, Supernatural cameo, homeless, the grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityrose/pseuds/calamityrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is at the police station because she saw a murder. When she is questioned there are noises outside and men from the gang ‘The grounders’ rush in. They want to kill her but the badboy Bellamy Blake -caught stealing food and clothes for his little sister- gets in the way. He pushes Clarke out of the way when a grounder shoots at her and they flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it a Romeo and Juliet?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from a Bellarke website and I wanted to take a break from my other fanfic. This one will only be 1-5 chapters long and the other will only have 3 more chapters or so left. So please keep reading the other and enjoy this one! If you guys have suggestions, leave them in the comments. Crtitism makes better writers.

Clarke fumbles were her fingers, rings, bites her nails, anything to keep her from looking at the room around her. She tapped her fingers on the silver table, wanting to get out of her clothes that has blood splats on them. The murder wasn't her. She was a witness though. Two men in suits came in introducing themselves, "I'm Wesson and this is Smith," a man with long brown hair told her. She didn't want to make eye contact or even be their in the interrogation room.  
"I told the cops this when they arrived. I-" Clarke began, sick of the questions. Her neighbor was killed in her house. Clarke had ran by to deliver some mail that was put into the wrong mailbox. When Elizabeth didn't answer her door and all Clarke heard was a drop, she peered through the window, seeing a man run out the back door.  
"We know and we apologize but we need to know exactly what happened."  
Clarke exhaled and ran her hands through her hair. She just wanted to go home and cuddle up in her blankets and read. "Romeo and Juliet" was her favorite novel and she was reading for her third time. It would be quite exciting to have a life like that. There was some commotion going on outside the door but Clarke wasn't tall enough. A young man looked at her through the window.  
She explained of what happened again, with little details. She could tell the FBI didn't believe her that well. No alibi, no other witness, just her, who was a scared 21 year old women that could have killed somebody.  
"M'am-" Wesson's words were stopped when a gunshot came from outside the door. Some grunts and groans, too. The FBI agents looked at each other cautiously and ran outside the room in a rush.  
Clarke was frightened and didn't want to leave, scared to be shot and killed. It could be the man who murdered her neighbor, wanting to get rid of witnesses.  
Standings up, she walked outside of the room to see a group of people with guns and rifles. They were big too. One looked right at her, raised his gun and fired a bullet aiming for her head. Clarke didn't register what was going on right away so she just stood there, about to take the bullet.  
She didn't though. A man pushed her out of the way, making her drop to the ground with a thump. The boy looked at her, seeing that the bullet hit her shoulder.  
"You gotta come with me if you want to be safe," he held out his hand but her eyes closed. He cursed himself under his breath and picked her up. She was larger than her sister, that's for sure. Her eyes were closed, her head moving deliriously and her shoulder was dripping with blood every second. The boy jogged to a back door with a dead guard by it. "Thanks Lincoln," he mumbled to himself before kicking it open.  
He set the girl down and barricaded the metal door. His hair and body was sweaty even though he didn't run much. The boy looked at the girl in front of him, purple sweater, gray sweatpants, and her hair in a messy blonde bun. He could do her hair in various types of braids and still beat the shit out of someone. He learned to braid because of his sister.  
Clarke's eyes began to open slowly and flicker, trying to register of where she was. They were in some alley with no exit except a locked fence.  
"Get the hell away from me!" Clarke shouted at the boy and backed away using her hands to drag her. Was she going to get raped? Drugged? No.  
"I'm here to help," he explained.  
"Those men were coming for you because you were a witness to their crim."  
She furrowed her eyebrows at him but sat up straight.  
"I'm Bellamy. We better go hide somewhere else," he held out his hand, "and take care of your shoulder."  
Bellamy crawled up a car, and jumped through a window. Clarke couldn't do that with a bleeding shoulder so he had to help her do everything. He didn't ask himself why he was doing this. If it was his sister, he would have too, and plus, she needs her to help with his sister.  
They walked in the abandoned apartment building until they found one that was somewhat clean.  
Clarke took a seat and the bullet began to not even hurt. Bellamy came over to her and pulled her shirt down. "What the hell!" She slapped his hand away.  
"I'm trying to help you! Do you wanna die from blood loss?" He peeled back her sticky with blood shirt and held a cloth to it. This man could have killed somebody and she wouldn't know so she asked him, "What were you there for?" She asked him, squinting in pain as she held back a whimper.  
"Caught stealing food and clothes," he replied with no emotion, just focused on her wound.  
"For you?"  
He shook his head, "My sister."  
She nodded in understanding realizing why he had such baggy clothes and dirty face. He was homeless along with his sister.  
The wound was clean but her clothes were still bloody.  
"So are we fugitives?" Clarke asked him as he sat in a chair with his legs sprawled out.  
"I am. You will just be brought to court."  
"Who were they?" She asked him as he looked at his feet.  
"A gang. They call themselves The Grounders," he explains.  
"The only two I know who are there is a boy named Murphy, a boy named Lincoln and a woman named Indra."  
Clarke nodded her head thinking of the group who tried to kill her.  
He leaned his head back and shut his eyes to think. She lied down on the couch and went to sleep for a bit.  
\----------

Once she woke up, Bellamy was packing a bag. She asked him where he was going.  
"My sister will be worried. Come on let's go," he grabbed her wrist but she yanked it back.  
"Hell no. I don't know you," she hissed at him.  
"I saved your life and my sister needs a friend who's a girl. Please," his puppy dog eyes were to cute and sad to look at so she gave in. How stupid was she? Could she really be this stupid to go somewhere with someone that she didn't know? The two of them backed outside of the building and Bellamy lead Clarke to where his sister was.  
He peeled back a piece of wood and Clarke looked around to see a lonely fire with a black haired girl next to it. The girl stood up and hugged her brother tightly. "You okay?"  
She nodded her head and smiled.  
"This is Octavia and this is..." Bellamy sure what Clarke's name was.  
"Clarke."  
She looked at Octavia who had just as gross clothes as Bellamy. Poor girl. "Lincoln?" Octavia asked her brother.  
"He helped her and I get out." He smiled at his sister again and then to Clarke. She wanted to go home with her soft bed, books, and TV but maybe it was good for her to live with others who had it worse than her.  
The three sat next to the fire. One was now a fugitive, one was a witness, and two were homeless.  
There were two mattresses right next to each other. "This is gonna be awkward," Clarke mumbled to herself quietly. Octavia and Bellamy took one bed while Clarke took the other.  
She was out like a light and so was the other girl. Bellamy's eyes traveled down Clarke's body. Maybe he shouldn't have saved this one girl but oh well. He did. Hopefully a good thing would come out of it. He smiled once more and went to sleep.


End file.
